The Browncoat Wizard
by Pandor4
Summary: On Hiatus. Harry Potter finally did it. He killed Voldemort. And then something strange happened. Hit by a spell designed by Voldemort to kill him, Harry is transported through time to an unlikely set of new dilemmas and a set of strange new people.
1. Chapter 1

The Browncoat Wizard

* * *

Summary: Firefly xover. Harry Potter finally did it. He beat Voldemort. And then something strange happened. Hit by a spell designed by Voldemort to kill him, Harry is transported through time to an unlikely set of new dilemmas and a set of strange new people.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I am merely using them to further my own plot ideas.

* * *

Chapter One: The Defeat of Voldemort and a New Time

* * *

Harry Potter glared at Voldemort with an undying hatred burning in his eyes. The ground around them steamed as the rain hit it and the air warmed from the heavy amount of magic in the air. There was a sharp crack and lightning lit the sky and illuminated the dead bodies that scattered the area as far as the eye could see in any direction. Standing in the middle of it all was Harry Potter.

Months of studying, creating spells, and training all boiled down to this moment in time. Everything would be meaningless if Harry did not come out of this on top. All of the lives, time, effort would be wasted. Harry was not about to let that happen. Voldemort would not make their existence meaningless. The anger that boiled through Harry's veins only heightened his magical powers and his readiness to end it.

Voldemort was standing there before him, his own anger radiating off of him in waves. His masked servants lay around his feet dead and dying. None of them had been strong enough to last thorough out the battle, but then again, none of the Order was standing with Harry either. The air crackled with power as each wizard prepared themselves to land the final blow.

Staring at Voldemort Harry knew it was time. He and Hermione had unearthed an ancient curse which they had then proceeded to modify until it would be powerful enough to completely destroy Voldemort's soul, leaving him no chance to be returned to the land of the living ever again. There was only one chance to use it though. The amount of power that was needed to use it was astronomical. Once used, Harry's magical reserves would be so low that he would not be able to use even a simple Wingardium Leviosa. Taking a deep breath Harry began to gather his magic at wand point, creating a large ball of shimmering white-blue light.

Voldemort lifted his wand just as Harry did. Two strong voices shouted out at each other almost simultaneously. "Aetas Arto!" "Exitus Eversio" The white ball of light flew from Harry's wand with god like speed only to connect with the sickly black curse that had cracked out of Voldemort's wand. And then the spells connected just like they had four years ago.

Harry blanched as he felt his wand buckle under the pressure that was being exerted upon it. Harry's whole arm shook as he determinedly poured in the last bits of magic that he had greedily held onto when he had been creating the energy ball. There was no Phoenix song this time. Only the crackling of magic and the heavy breathing of the two wizards as they battled their will to live against each other.

Sweat poured down Harry's face as struggled to push his spell forward. It was slowly moving down the connection, but Harry did not know how much longer he would be able to continue it. His strength was ending and he did not think he would be able to continue on if it continued much longer.

And then the unthinkable happened.

Voldemort's spell broke the connection. It twisted itself menacingly around Harry's ball of almost pure magic and energy and flew straight into Harry's chest. At the same time Harry's spell stuck Voldemort. Both wizards gave one last look at each other before falling to the ground. It was over.

* * *

Hermione bent over at Neville's side. "I...I think I have stemmed off all of the bleeding. You should be fine until..." She suddenly stopped talking as she felt the magical shock-wave fly passed them.

"Was that...?" Neville whispered in a raspy voice, blood trickling out of the side of his mouth.

"It had to have been Harry." Hermione said. Hope filling her heart for the first time in months. "It had to have been." She said again as she looked down at Neville, whose head rest gently in her lap.

"There are..." Neville coughed. "Others. Others that need your attention."

Hermione looked down at the young man who lay in her lap. He had grown out of the awkward boy he had been so quickly in the last year that it was hard to believe that it was the same person. He had trained just as hard as Harry had to prepare for this battle and in the end it had payed off. He was still alive. "Are you sure you will be all right?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I will be fine. St. Mungo," Neville coughed again. This time some blood came out on his lips. He started again. "Mungo medics are working their way up the fields. I can signal them with my wand once they get closer." Neville explained urging Hermione to move onwards. "Find Harry."

That was the only encouragement that Hermione needed. 'Find Harry.' "Be safe." Hermione said as she lifted Neville's bloodied head off of her lap. She looked far down the field to see that indeed witches and wizards in pure white robes had started tallying the dead and removing the wounded. They might not get here quickly, but they would eventually find Neville and give him the medical attention that he needed. "I will find you at St. Mungo's when this is all over and we can go celebrate."

"Alright, alright." Neville said with a small smile as he looked up at the now standing Hermione. "See you then."

"Good bye, Neville." Hermione said as she quickly turned towards where the energy blast had come from. There were classmates, friends, and enemies that littered the ground in front of her. Most were dead, but as she rushed her way towards where she hoped to find Harry she would sometime hear a moan from her right or left. Each time, her heart would break as she refused to let herself stop. She had to make sure that Harry was okay. St. Mungo's was coming.

The rain was steady now and the ground the Hermione covered squelched under her dragon hide boots. And then she saw him. Voldemort. He was lying face down in the mud his eyes staring lifelessly at his number one man, Lucius Malfoy, also dead. Harry had won. Hermione's heart fluttered and a stupid grin crept onto her face. They had won. The war was over.

Hermione raced on looking for Harry. If Voldemort was here Harry was sure to be nearby. Hermione searched the horizon looking for a standing figure. She couldn't see anyone but a few medi-wizards far in the distance that were apparating back and forth with the wounded.

Hermione's heart sank a bit. Where was Harry. She searched the bodies that littered the ground. None of them were Harry. She almost stopped looking when she had come across the corpse of Ron. She had almost forgotten about him, she was so caught up in searching for Harry, but there Ron was, dead in the mud. Hermione sank down to her knees and cried over her dear friend's corpse. 'Harry should be here,' she lamented to herself as she held onto Ron's cold hand.

But, Harry was not there. In fact, Harry was never found.

St. Mungo's recorded the dead, and healed the living. None ever found anything that would lead them to where Harry was. He had been swept off the face of the planet and no one had gotten to say goodbye.

Everyone that survived cried. For Harry, for their families and for their friends. No one had been left untouched, muggle or magical.

It took the Ministry of Magic three weeks to reorganize itself. No new Minister had yet to be elected but Percy Weasley was the one who spoke to the public. He spoke of change, a new beginning and of loss. The Ministry declared that fateful day when Harry Potter had disappeared and Voldemort had been slain a national holiday in remembrance of those who had lost their lives in the face of evil in order to bring about equality in the wizarding world. It would be remembered forever.

A month after the battle Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom stood in a small cemetery in Godric's Hallow. Next to his mother's and father's grave Harry Potter's headstone had been put. It had been a quite ceremony with only the closest of friends invited. A small pile of flowers with an everlasting charm placed upon them rest against the headstone.

Silent tears ran down Hermione's face as she turned to Neville Longbottom and cried into his shoulder.

* * *

Jayne Cobb was a simple man with simple needs. His needs mostly extended to guns along with to a lesser extent a good fight or a nice lady friend. So it was not surprising to find him in the hanger of the Serenity lifting weights at the end of the day. Lost in thought about getting to Persephone and possibly having a sweet night with one or more of the local girls. Jayne was so preoccupied with those thoughts that he almost dropped his heavy barbells back down onto his chest when blood curdling screaming started not more than three meters from him.

"Holy mother of a..." Jayne muttered to himself as he struggled his barbells back into place before aiming his gun at whatever was screaming. It was a man, a writhing bloody man and he was screaming like he was on fire. "I don't know what in the goram universe is going on, but if you don't shut the hell up I'll make you shut up." Jayne yelled as he shook his gun at the trembling mass of flesh, hoping to make it shut up. It didn't work.

"What the hell is going on, Jayne?!" Mal asked as he ran out onto the deck only to stop as he saw the man.

"I have no rutting idea." Jayne replies, a panicked look in his eyes as he watches the man roll across the floor, his head clutched between his hands. "But," Jayne said. "can I shoot him so he will shut up?"

"No!" Simon's voice called out from behind him as he rushed up one of the passage ways, Kalyee close on his heels. "Get hold of him!" He commanded as he quickly kneels down and opens up a med kit.

"Hold him down?" Mal asked loudly as he watches the man kick and roll across the cargo bay.

"So I can give him a tranq!" Simon argued over the man's screaming as he points to his medicines.

Jayne and Mal shared a look before look back over at the screaming man. They both reluctantly approached and Mal looked over at Jayne. "You get the feet."

"I get the feet?! Hell no! You get the feet." Jayne argued as he watches the feet kick out powerfully at random intervals.

"Jayne!"

"I got it. Feet." Jayne grumbled as he got ready to pounce.

"Now!" Mal yelled as he launched himself over at the man and fought to grab hold of the arms.

Jayne tackled the trembling body reached for the legs and manages to secure one of the feet. Unfortunately for him the other foot managed to land a sharp kick into his ribs. The breath knocked out of him Jayne struggled to keep hold of the first foot he had managed.

"Doc!" Mal called out as he also finds himself struggling to pin down the arms.

"Coming!" Simon yells back as he runs to the man's side and quickly inserts the needle and empties the syringe. "There!" Slowly but surely the body of the man began to still and the yelling stop. Mal and Jayne are finally able to let go of their fierce holds and get a better look at who their intruder is.

"Damn. He isn't more than twenty." Mal said quietly as he looked down at the blood encrusted face of their intruder. The boy's face was caked in blood and sweat and the pitch black hair looked like it was just as encrusted with blood as his face was. "Let's get him to the infirmary." Mal said he pulled the light body up off the ground and waited for Simon to lead the way.

As they moved out of the cargo bay they passed by Kaylee who looked like she had seen reavers running around the bay. "Will he be okay?" She asked in concern, her voice shaking.

"Doc will take good care of him." Mal replied as he continued to push forward, the boy weighing down on his arms more than he would like to admit. Following Simon, Mal carried the boy through the hallways and up stairs while Jayne and Kaylee followed behind. When they reached the infirmary they found that River was already there. No one asked how she had known this was where everyone would end up.

She watched silently as Mal lay the boy down on the bed and stood back to let Simon work his wonders. There was silence except for the labored breathing of the boy and the Simon shuffling through different medical devices.

Simon was about to cut open the boy's shirt so he could listen to his heart when they boy's eyes flew open. "What in the world!?" Simon muttered to himself as he jumped back from his patient.

He watched in slight fascination and horror as he realized that the boy's eyes were locked with River's. It shouldn't have been happening. He had given the boy enough tranquilizer to keep him out for hours.

Then the boy talked. "Stop...looking..." was all that he was before his piercing emerald green eyes slowly fell closed again and the boy released a heavy breath.

"What?" Simon asked to no one in particular before looking over at River. She was shaking and her eyes wide. "What's wrong River?" Simon asked in concern, momentarily forgetting that he had a patient on his bed.

"He...he was...I don't know. I couldn't see. I couldn't see anything." She whispered in horror as she stared at the boy before seeming to come out of a trance. And then she ran. Simon didn't even have a chance to yell for her to stay.

"I'll go after her." Kaylee said quietly as slips out the door.

"Do whatever you have to do to fix him." Mal said next as he gave a meaningful look at Simon. "I want him well enough that I can get answers about what the hell he was doing on my goram ship."

"I'll do what I can." Simon replied a bit nervously as he glanced down at the pale boy.

"Good." Mal replied. "I'll leave you too it." And with that Mal slipped out the door after Kaylee.

Simon looked over at Jayne expectently. "I'll be in my bunk." Jayne hurriedly said as he realized that he was the only one left with Simon.

* * *

Mal looked around the room at everyone that that had assembled. Jayne was sitting leaned backed in a chair at the end of the table, Simon and Kaylee were sitting rather close together along one side of the table while Zoey sat on the other side and River stood in the doorway, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Well," Mal started out, "it seems we managed to pick up a hitchhiker somewhere along the way."

"More like a goram ghost." Jayne muttered. "He came out of no where."

"Be that as it may, now he is on my ship and we need to figure out what to do with him. We are two days from Persephone, where we will pick up Inara, some supplies for the ship and with any luck a job." Mal paused. Everyone's mode seemed to brighten at the remembrance that they were going for Inara and something to keep busy with. "So," Mal continued. "do we drop whoever this kid is as soon as we get to Persephone or do we hear what he has to say first?"

"I say we kick him out into the Black." Jayne said bluntly, no remorse in his voice.

"Jayne!" Kaylee reprimanded as she swung her head around to glare at him. "I think we should hear what he has to say, I mean he didn't look too good when he came in. He may really need some help."

"Is now the best time to be taking on someone that needs help?" Zoey asked as she looked seriously over at Kaylee. "We just got through all of the trouble that our last two tag alongs brought us." Zoey continued as she gave Simon a meaningful look.

Simon had good enough sense to look slightly abashed. "I don't really know what we should do with him. I do think we should hear what he has to say for himself. He had the beginning signs of Axonotmesis..." He paused and looked around at the blank faces. "Nerve damage." There. Now they didn't look quite so glazed over. "So whatever he went through must have been less than pleasant."

"Exactly why I am reluctant to offer him anything at all." Mal replied. "I don't want whatever happened to him chasing our tails later. So is everyone agreed that we should dump him on Persephone?"

"He stays." River said bluntly from her spot by the door.

"River?" Simon asks confused as he turns around to look at her.

"He stays." River repeated as she stared calmly at Mal.

"Well...if River want him too, then I can't really say no..." Simon said even though he looked like he didn't really know whether it was a good thing or not.

"Well, I guess that settles it." Kaylee said happily. "We see what he has to say."

"Wait a damn minute." Jayne blurted as he jumped out of his seat. "You're all saying you'll hear the creep out because of some little girl?! What happened to just dumping him."

Mal watched as the commotion broke out. How had things turned around so quickly! Sighing Mal shot a disapproving glance over at River before saying. "Fine. We hear what he has to say."

"All right, Captain." Zoey says as she stands to leave. "Glad we could come to an agreement so...peacefully." She said as she glances over at Kaylee and Jayne who were both turning red in the face from arguing.

"Me too." Mal replied, although he didn't sound quite as convinced as Zoey had.


	2. Chapter 2

The Browncoat Wizard

* * *

Summary: Firefly xover. Harry Potter finally did it. He beat Voldemort. And then something strange happened. Hit by a spell designed by Voldemort to kill him, Harry is transported through time to an unlikely set of new dilemmas and a set of strange new people.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I am merely using them to further my own plot ideas.

* * *

Chapter Two: Waking Up

* * *

Simon poked and fiddled with the contents of his medicine cabinet, making a quick note or two here and there of what would need to be restocked once they finally reached Persephone. The kid had unfortunately ended up using quite a bit of their tranquilizer and a few of their less used medicines for his nerve damage. Closing one of the cupboard Simon turned around to glance uncomfortably at the boy who lay innocently on the medical bed.

Simon was not going to lie to himself and say that how Jayne had described the boy appearing out of thin air did not make him uncomfortable. They had been in space for almost two weeks now with no stops, so either the boy had been very good at hiding his presence on the ship, or Jayne was right, he had literally appeared out of no where. Neither option left Simon's nerves in any better shape.

Simon sat down in a chair that he had drug into the infirmary. It was his turn on watch. The tranquilizers that he had given the boy had warn off hours ago, and now the boy rested in peaceful slumber. Mal had tried to insist on waking the boy in order to ask his some questions, but Simon had been able to persuade him to see that whatever the kid had gone through appeared to have been traumatic, and it was better to let the kid's mind work on healing itself before thrusting themselves onto the kid.

Luckily, Mal had subsided and had left Simon to wait in the infirmary until the kid woke up.

It wasn't until two hours later that Simon finally started to see some signs of the boy waking up, or at least having heightened mental activity. The kid had begun to twist and turn in his bed, and Simon was almost afraid that he was going to fall off the medical bed, but as quickly as the boy had started to become restless, he stopped and opened his eyes.

"Good morning." Simon said quietly as he looked down at his patient, but his patient did not seem to be focused on him just yet.

The boy's eyes slowly looked around the room and took in his surroundings before his eyebrows scrunched together and the boy's weary hand rubbed at his brow. "Another hospital," Simon heard the boy mutter to himself, "why is it always hospitals."

Simon frowned just a bit at this but decided to persevere. "How are you feeling." Simon asked him, slightly surprised when the vivid green eyes snapped up to his.

"Like shit," the boy replied bluntly as he tried to sit up, only to wince and decided that it was better to remain laying down.

"That was a bit expected. I'm going to take a look at your vital's," Simon replied as he drew out some instruments and began to press them to the boy's chest.

"Do you know if I beat him?" the boy asked suddenly.

"Beat who?" Simon replied in confusion. The boy was far more lucid than he had expected him to be, and he was not sure that was a good thing. All of his vitals were strangely high also.

"Voldemort." the young man replied, as though that would explain it all.

"Never heard of him." Simon replied as he stood back from the kid, "but, all of your vitals are where they should be."

"Never heard of him?" Harry replies in confusion, before sitting up and taking a better glance around. "Damn," boy began to mutter to himself, 'muggles. Should have guessed with the lights.' Simon barely heard, but he supposed it didn't really matter anyways, it had made no sense to him. "Do you know where I was found then?" the boy asked suddenly as he looked over at Simon.

"Well, you found us. You just appeared out of no where onto our ship." Simon replied a bit nervously as he sat back down on his chair to watch the boy. It sounded like crazy talk.

"Oh." was all that the boy replied before being quite a moment. He was about to open his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted as the door to the infirmary was pushed open and River walked in. Simon could tell that the boy recognized her from before, and he was not very pleased about that since the last time River had been in the boy's presence all it had managed to do was upset River. "Can I speak to you alone?" Simon heard the boy ask River.

"Absolutely not." Simon replied quickly for his sister before she has a chance to say anything for herself.

"And why not?" The boy replied in slight agrivation.

"Because she is my sister."

"I see." the boy replied. Simon watched as the boy turned back to look at his sister. "Is Voldemort dead?"

"Who?" River asked in some confusion as she glanced over at Simon.

"Who is Voldemort?" Simon asked at almost the same time. Who was this boy, asking if someone was dead. He didn't like it and he wanted him gone once they got to Persephone, despite the fact that River wanted to keep him.

The boy was staring at River. "You use Legilimency like it were breathing air, but you don't know who Voldemort is? Where am I?" The boy asks slightly angrily before throwing a glare at the girl. "Will you stop that!"

Simon looked between River and the boy in confusion, the boy was clearly agitated and River looked like she might break down and start crying at any moment. Simon didn't know what to do, this had to stop.

"Why can't I see anything." River asked slightly panicked, her voice wavering with uncertainty. Simon stood up and moved over to where River was and took her hands in his.

"River." He said softly.

"I can't see anything..." River trailed off as she continued to stare at they boy. Simon looked down at River in worry, before glancing back over his shoulder at the boy.

"I am occluding my mind. What sort of witch are you? You can use Legillimency like a play thing but you have never run across someone who can feel your probes?" The boy said as Simon watched him climb slowly off of the medical table.

"A witch?" River asked slowly as she looked around Simon.

"Your not a witch?" the boy asked in shock.

"You, stop talking" Simon said in aggravation as he looked at the boy. "You are upsetting her." he said before he turned back towards his sister and looked her in the eyes "River, you are no witch."

"She sure acts like one." Simon heard the boy mutter.

"Look I think we should start over. My name is Simon, this is my sister, River. Who are you?" Simon said quickly.

"Harry." the boy responded.

"Alright, Harry. Drop the witch thing, or whatever it is you are talking about. We are going to the kitchen so that we can get you something to eat."

* * *

Harry followed Simon and River out of the infirmary, dressed in a pair of pants and shirt that Simon had been kind enough to lend him. Apparently his old clothing has been discarded, due to the fact that it had apparently been soaked through with blood, and cut up in a number of places.

As they walked down the hallway, Harry took in his surroundings, the metal hull echoed dully as they clambered through it, up and down stairs and an occasional ladder. He couldn't figure out the two people that he was following. Neither of them had ever heard of Voldemort, and one of them was a natural legilimens. It didn't make sense. Why had no one ever confronted her about her ability. Sure the ministry would have contacted her about it before now.

Harry idle climbed another set of stairs while wondering why this 'ship' was not even sway the slightest on the water. He couldn't imagine that where ever they were was having -that- calm of waters.

The man, Simon, was talking, pointing out little things along the way, while the sister walked serenely behind him. Harry was not paying much mind. He picked up some things here and there. The bunk with all of the lights belonged to a girl named Kaylee. Mal was someone of importance. He didn't get much else out of Simon's talk before they reached the kitchen.

They walked in, Harry entering last. There was another man sitting at the table, polishing what looked to be a muggle gun. What surprised Harry was his reaction once he looked up and saw him standing there.

"Hell! What is he doing up!" The man yelled as he pointed his gun at Harry.

Harry had the good sense not to make any sudden movements, but he did eye the weapon warily.

"He was felling up to getting something to eat." Simon said mildly as he stared at the gun. "His name is Harry. Harry, this is Jayne." Simon said as way of introducing as he walked over behind a counter.

Harry continued to look at the man called Jayne. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, well, it ain't no pleasure to meet you again." Jayne replied gruffly as he began to pick his things up off of the table.

"Again?" Harry asked curiously, but Jayne didn't say anything.

"Jayne was the one that found you." River said calmly as she sat down across from where Jayne was standing.

"Oh. I see." Harry replied.

"One of the freakiest things, besides Reavers, that I have ever seen." Harry heard Jayne mutter to himself. What were Reavers?

"We have some food bars." Simon said, as he handed over a rectangularly packaged bar of food.

"That's fine. Thanks." Harry replied as he ripped open the packaging, and took a cautionary bite out of it. "Not as bad as it looks."

"I'll be in my bunk." Jayne said, as he just finished up getting all of his things together.

"Bye." Harry said as he watched Jayne make his way towards the door only to be stopped as yet another man entered the doorway.

"I see our patient is up." the man said, his voice sounding displeased. Harry gulped down the food that he had in his mouth and watched the man warily. "Simon..." The man said, dragging out every last syllable. "What did I tell you about him?"

"To get you when he woke." Simon said, Harry saw Simon cringe back a little bit.

"Right, now why is he standing in the kitchen?" The man asked.

"They were feeding me." Harry replied, before Simon was able to say anything. The man turned to Harry.

"I see. And just who are you?"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"And what are you doing on my ship?" the man asked coldly.

"Well, I didn't really intend to be on your ship. It just happened that this is where I ended up."

"And where did you intend to be?"

Harry cringed slightly himself, "Expecting either in a hospital or dead." Harry watched as the mans face went from cold uncaring to looking a bit surprised, but the emotions were quickly shut down.

"I see. So why were you expecting to be six feet under or floating in the black? Alliance troubles? 'Cause we already go enough of those, and we don't need you adding to them."

"Alliance?" Harry asked in confusion. There was no declared alliances. At least not any that Harry would have to run from. Goblin treaties, and treaties with magical creatures, but no alliances.

Jayne, who had ended up standing in the doorway listening to their conversation was now staring at Harry with a look of confusion. "You aint never heard of the Alliance? What freakish backwater planet did you come from?"

"Earth?" Harry said weakly, he somehow just had a gut feeling that he was a lot further from home that he had ever been in his entire life. Everything was too strange. This was no sea-faring ship and these people were too strange to be regular muggles.

It was Mal's turn to look at Harry strangely. "Doc," he said slowly as he glanced over at Simon. "Are you sure you checked his head out properly?"

"Yes." Simon replied as he stared at Harry also.

Harry looked back out nervously at all of them, even River was staring at him. "Um...right. That is where we are, right? Earth?"

"Did you hit your head really hard?" Mal asked as he peered at Harry.

"I don't think so..."

"Because the only Earth I know is the Earth-that-was." Mal continued.

"Earth...that...was?" Harry repeated slowly before sitting down. This couldn't be right. There was no way -anyone- would joke around about that. Right? "Where am I?" Harry asked softly as he looked down at the ground, unable to bring himself to look at the people around him.

"On our way to Persephone, I think I told you that." Simon replied as he looked worriedly at Harry.

"But where is that?"

"Persephone?"

"Yes."

"It's a mid-planet. Not totally in the core, but not all the way out into the black."

"A planet." Harry repeated again. It was all a bad dream. He surprisingly felt himself wanting to be back out in the field with Voldemort, rather than sitting here with these strangers. At least he knew what to expect out of Voldemort.

"Yes. Are you sure you are feeling all right?" Simon asked.

"Can I see outside?" Harry asked suddenly as he looked up at the man who had yet to introduce himself, but he was assuming that this was going to be Mal, the man of importance that Simon had mentioned earlier.

"I suppose." Mal said as he looked down at Harry cautiously. "We can go up to the bridge."

Harry stood up to follow the man out, and wasn't surprised that everyone else was going to follow them up to the bridge. He heard Jayne whispering quietly to Simon, but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. River who had been quiet the entire time continued to silently watch him, and Mal said nothing as he lead the way.

Harry anxiously followed Mall up the stairs, all the while hoping that his sneaking suspicion that he was somewhere he wasn't suppose to be was incorrect. "Well this is the bridge," Mal said as he walked into a large room filled with buttons, switches, control panels, blinking lights and screens.

But the thing that caught Harry's attention was not any of the controls, but the window that lead to the outside. It showed an inky blackness that was splattered with points of light. It was space, and Harry realized that he was without a doubt not on an ordinary boat, but a space ship.

"I can see it clearly now." River said quietly as she stood behind Harry. "You are not now. You are past."


End file.
